


what are you doing?

by your_bus_driver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bickering, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Teasing, and harry is ready to make it official, and he reacts like you'd expect, but draco had no idea harry was even thinking about it, harry and draco are having a cozy night in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bus_driver/pseuds/your_bus_driver
Summary: "You know marriage is just betting half your stuff that we'll love each other forever," Draco said. His voice cracked but he pretended it didn't."You know I love risk," Harry smirked, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.Harry proposes and Draco, who didn't think they were ready for that, acts like you'd expect





	what are you doing?

**Author's Note:**

> credit is due to the shower thoughts tumblr for the "marriage is betting half your stuff we'll love each other forever line"

Harry put his plate on the coffee table, stood from the couch, and slid down onto one knee. 

“What’re you doing?” Draco swallowed his bite of pizza.

“You know I love you more than anything.” Harry said reaching out, taking Draco’s free hand in his.

“More than anything? I highly doubt that.” Taking back his hand and using it to take another bite. “What about that pair of sweatpants that I keep begging you to throw out? You don’t love me enough to do that.”

“Fine." Harry rolled his eyes. "I love you more than any other person.” 

“Three words: Granger and Weasle.” Draco said, picking up the remote to change the channel. He wasn’t watching another talent show. Not after Harry made him watch an entire season of the X Factor last week. “Stop fooling around and get back up here. I’m cold.” 

“Oh, just shut it and let me do what I’m doing.” Harry took Draco’s hand back and squeezed hard. Draco finally looked down to glared at him. 

“These past few years have been the best of my life.”

“I would hope so. Abusive childhood, being hunted by you know who, dating weaselette--”

Harry ignored him. “I am so happy that we gave this thing a chance. It turned out better than I thought it would, if I'm being honest.” 

Draco rolled his eyes. 

“Well, it wasn’t like you had the highest hopes for us either.” Harry reached out and took Draco’s plate from him, and put it on the table next to his. “But we figured it out and here we are. And I want to stay like this, together I mean, forever. Will you marry me?” 

Draco stared down at Harry's hopeful face. He thought he was joking. Any second, he could still start laughing and then it would all make sense. He didn’t even know Harry was thinking about this. He wasn’t ready. He could feel himself shaking and he knew Harry could too.

“You know marriage is just betting half your stuff, that we’ll love each other forever.” Draco said. His voice cracked, but he pretended it didn’t. 

“You know I love risk,” Harry smirked, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. 

“And you know that I don’t.” 

“Well, I’ll sign a prenup if you’re worried. Because I’m obviously only marrying you for the money. Not for your wit, or your smarts, or your butt. ” 

“My butt? What’re you, 12?” Usually Draco would laugh but he felt like the sound was stuck in his throat. His eyes burned and he knew that if he didn’t get a handle on it soon he would be crying, like an idiot. 

“It’s all bony and cute. It was love at first sight.” Harry said, with a small smile. He took a deep breath. 

Draco breathed with him. “Why are you doing this?”

“It feels right. I know that this is a big step. But I think we can handle it. I’ve been thinking about it a lot, and I waited until now, until I thought that you’d be ready, but maybe I’ve misjudged things.” Harry stood up.

“Wait, I…” Draco started and didn’t know how to continue. Draco didn’t let Harry go to far, holding his wrist tight. 

“It’s okay.” Harry twisted so they were hold hands instead. “There isn’t a rush. If you’re not ready, we’re not ready. Simple as that.” Harry gave his hand a squeeze.

“But you are ready.” Draco said. He used their hands to pull him back onto the couch and wrapped his arms around him. Draco rested his head on his shoulder. “I love you, you know that, right?” Draco mumbled, wetly. 

“I know. I love you too.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“There isn’t a reason to be sorry. It just isn't the right time. So, tell me when it is and we can do this whole mushy thing again. I’ll write another speech, that won't be interrupted with snark. And you’ll cry, and then I’ll cry. And it’ll be really sappy and gross. How’s that sound?” 

Draco nodded into Harry’s neck. “Glad you didn’t do this in public.” Draco said, huffed an unamused laugh.

“I’m going to next time, though. When we’re ready. There will be fireworks, and roses, and candles, and all the cliche romantic stuff. It'll be super embarrassing.” Harry warned playfully. “Now give me the remote.” Harry held his hand out for the remote and Draco pointedly ignored him.

“Please?" 

“Fine, but I don’t want to watch that one show that you always make fun of.” 

“Which one?” Harry said, pulling up the guide.

“The one with that one healer guy,” Draco searched for the words. “It’s in Seattle.” 

“Frasier?” 

“Yeah, that one.” Draco said. “I don’t want to watch that.” 

“But it's funny.” Harry pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over them. 

“Why? Because he's posh and has good taste?” 

“You do realize that he's a muggle and you’re defending his taste.” 

“Whatever. Pick something else.” 

“Fine,” Harry said, flipping through the channels. The guilt was heavy in Draco's stomach. He felt like he swallowed a ball of yarn. But with Harry’s arms around him and the knowledge that he was fine with waiting made him feel a little better.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you liked it!


End file.
